


You Should Have Married Her - Good End

by CrabbyFins



Series: You Should Have Married Her [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabbyFins/pseuds/CrabbyFins
Summary: You were stupid and reckless, and you didn't get the chance - until now.





	You Should Have Married Her - Good End

**Author's Note:**

> [ If you haven't read part 1 - Bad End , please do so before reading this one! It's more hurt / comfort that way, and the two are meant to go together. Thanks! ]

You watched her from across the store, watching her sweep and sort napkins and straws. The idea of going to help doesn’t even cross your mind. You’re just. . .transfixed. Thinking about her and all the memories you had together, all the memories you could have made. . .

You shake your head, pink hair blurring your vision for just a second. You shove your hands in your pockets and consider moving on, but you can’t bring your feet to move.

Your hand tightens around the ring in your pocket.

Steven and Connie run past you, probably racing like little kids do, and go into the store. She goes to the counter and helps them with a smile, like she always does. You’ve missed that gorgeous smile. They pick what they want, she bags it and hands it to them. The leave, hand in hand, laughing, not a care in the world. Normally, this would have pissed you off – but today, it just makes you smile. They’re ridiculous, you think. For a moment, you wonder if it was better being so young. No, you decide, still fingering the band, small and beautiful and fucking expensive, in your pocket. No, if you were still a child, you wouldn’t be able to do this.

You look back up to the doughnut shop window. The “help wanted” Sign is still in the window, you note, looking up. Hah, they were really quick to move on. But that’s corporate for you. Abandon your job to explore space, and get fired by the pastry shop you used to work for. Fine by you, not like you weren’t an intergalactic hero now.  

You look back through the window at her. As soon as Steven and Connie left, it was like she. . .deflated. Sighing and holding her head in her hand. You wondered what she was so upset about - you wanted to find the jerk who had upset her and sock him in the mouth.  
Your vision focuses back on your reflection, and you realize something. What if you were the asshole who upset her? You’d never even thought- never even considered –

Did she hate you now?

Hate you for disappearing on her, never even thinking to call – how could you have? You’re pretty sure your cell phone didn’t work in fucking space!

Fuck, you were arguing with yourself outside the shop now, and only working yourself up. You were already shaking from nerves, but now your anger at yourself for abandoning your best friend was rattling your bones too. It was now or never and you knew that, you just had to open those doors, yell out her name, and ask her the stupid question – she can’t say no if you don’t ask, but she can’t say yes either-

 

“Lars?” The voice spooks you. You realize you were still internally warring with yourself, both hands curled tightly into the mess of cotton candy pink hair atop your head. Your cape audibly “Flops” as you drop your arms and blush down to your neck. Fuck, you weren’t ready.

“Oh, haha, hey, Sadie, I-“ Those are all the words you can get out before she throws herself at you. She nearly knocks you backwards with the force, and you stumble.

“Woah woah hey-!” You attempt to warn her, but she’s not listening. Shes – laughing? And also somehow crying all at once. She’s got tears running down her face when she looks up at you, and a grin that shows those adorable dimples of hers you love so much.

“You – you – Idiot!” She exclaims, taking one of the fists that had been balled into your shirt and hitting you – lightly- with it. “Where have you been – I – we – We all thought you were – “

“-Dead?” You finish for her. She’s not smiling now, just looking up at you with those gorgeous, tear filled eyes. She’s clinging to you again, like if she let go, you might drift away again. Forever. You do the only thing you can – you wrap your arms around her, and hold her tightly. She nestles her face back into your chest, and you feel a few errant sobs leave her. Slowly, but surely, her breathing calms, though it takes until the sun is setting over the beach behind you.

 

“…I’m glad you’re back.” She says, finally, after an eternity of silence save for the crashing waves on the beach’s shore. You smile softly and sigh, petting her fluffy hair gently.

“I’m sorry.” Is all you can think to say. “Are you mad?”

“Furious.” But she giggles right after she says it, so you know she’s not. You wipe a tear from her cheek when she looks back up to you. “I just- missed you. A lot.”

You think about saying something cocky, like “I know”, but instead you let go of her. She looks upset by the fact, and you want to just pull her back into your embrace and never let go – but you restrain yourself, and instead lower your body slowly to one knee, pulling the ring from your pocket.

“I never want to leave you again. I know I’m an idiot, and reckless, and you probably deserve way better than me – but If I don’t ask now I might never so- “ You’re speaking so fast you worry she might not be able to even understand you. You inhale a shaky breath, and close your eyes for a moment, before meeting hers with determination.

“Sadie Miller, will you marry me?”

 

Her hands cover her mouth, but she can’t hide the look of surprise that slowly creeps its way across her beautiful features. She doesn’t say anything for a moment, then two, then a minute – or maybe it just feels like time’s slowed to a crawl.

Then she laughs – not a “haha you idiot” laugh but a happy laugh – one of genuine joy. She nods, and sets her curls bouncing, and only then does it hit you – that’s a yes.

“Y-yes?”

“Yes-!” She’s flung herself at you again now, wrapping her soft arms around your shoulders. You hold her with the arm you’re not holding the ring with, and you let out a small, relieved chuckle of your own. She pulls away just a fraction, enough to hold out her left hand, and for you to slip the ring onto it. It’s a perfect fit.

“This means you can’t go running off to space again- not without me at least!” She informs you sternly, and you smile, nodding.

“Deal.”

“Promise?” She asks, looking up at you like a puppy. You can’t help it- you lean in and place your lips on hers. The kiss only lasts a moment, but to you, it’s the promise of a lifetime supply.

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for being so patient. After I wrote the first part of this series, I just never found the inspiration to write the second part until now.


End file.
